I can see your smile
by Hanako-chan97
Summary: This is a love story between Italy and Germany in the "human world" I believe it can be considered a drama.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1  
It's dark, my world is always dark; since I was born blind there's nothing I can do about it. Everyone in town knows me, but they don't accept me. Since we live in such a small town most folks believe that if you can't work on the fields you might as well be dead.; for them I'm just a dead weight, just another mouth they need to feed. Sometimes when I go outside alone, the little children throw rocks at me and if I'm lucky enough my big brother Lovino might be around working and he would cuss at the children and make them leave me alone for the rest of the day or the week. Even though I can't see, my dream has always been to be an artist putting my dreams on a canvas and letting other people see what I cannot, but even I can understand that being an artist is an impossible dream for a blind man. I love to cook, but if I'm not careful I might burn the pasta my family loves so much. I do as much as I can around the house or outside, sometimes I even get the chance to help pick up tomatoes or water our little garden. When grandpa is out working on the fields and brother is working around town I go out for walks. There's this beautiful road with an old wooden fence that leads to a field near our house. I do not know what it looks like but I do know there are a lot of flowers, trees and animals. I can smell the flowers, listen to the wind flow through the leaves of the trees and birds sing along with it; it is always quiet and empty, there are no children, no old mans complaining, and no pain, it's just me and the road. Today was one of those days when there was nothing to do and no one to talk to, so I decided to go walk around town a bit and then walk on that serene road with the wooden fence. I was walking peacefully around town, maybe near the bakery when I tripped over something. I fell to the ground and heard several laughs and giggles near me as a boy spoke. -what's the matter blind guy? Did you trip over your own foot?- they all laughed as if they were one. -you're alone now. Your big brother isn't near to save you! Oh my, where are my manners? Would you like a cold drink?!- as he finished his last sentence a shower of cold wine fell over me making a puddle of mud under my body. -What are you going to do now? Are you going to scream for your brother to help you?!- their mockery and laughter increased as I moved my head from side to side hoping for someone, anyone to help me but it all seemed in vain. Someone pushed me down and they all started kicking me and laughing as I tried to protect myself. But then a strong and commanding voice broke their laughter. -Children! Vhat are you doing?!- he was someone new to this town, I knew the voice of every child, women, worker and old man of town and his voice was one I had never heard before, he had a German accent. The children gasped and they all ran away, I could hear their footsteps in all directions. I could also hear his steps and the crunching of the dirt as the owner of the voice got closer and stopped right in front of me, I heard the shuffling of clothes, he might be holding his hand out towards me. He spoke again but now in a soft and comforting tone -Are you alright? Vere you badly injured?- I shook my head and looked up even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see the face of my savior. A smile appeared on my face and I spoke -I am ok, thank you good sir. You are new in town am I right? I am terribly sorry you had to see such a thing, but there are some really good people on this town. My name is Feliciano Vargas and this isn't the first time I've been attacked by children but it was the first I was soaked in wine. Welcome to our town! Heh I guess it sounds strange coming from a man covered in mud that smells like wine- The stranger kept silent for a moment and then spoke, his voice was deep and warm -Um, it waz nothing. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt nize to meet you. And may I azk vhy thiz iz normal?- My smile disappeared and I lowered my head. -You see I am blind so I'm pretty much a dead weight on this town. As long as I can remember my world has always been dark. I can notice the change in light so I know when it's day or night but that's about it. By the way why did you decide to come to our town? Sorry if I'm causing you more trouble- Ludwig kept quiet and I heard some clothes shuffling, then I felt something fall over my shoulders and Ludwig pulled me up. He used so much strength I ended up bumping into his chest, he was big and very well built; i felt my heart skip a beat in his arms but I also felt protected -Vell firzt you need to ztand up, it muzt be cold right? You can vear that for now. And about vhy i decided to come here, I vill tell you if you allow me to ezcort you to your home- His response gave me a shock, but then I smiled and nodded. We walked toward my house and he explained his reasons for coming to this town, apparently he was a German novelist but he couldn't find any inspiration on the city where he was living so he decide to come to a house his family owned on this town. When he spoke about his dreams and his three dogs he had brought with him, he almost sounded like a little child when they talk about catching toads and bugs to their parents or like how Lovino would come to me some times when we were younger to tell me how brave he was; his stories would always end with him angry at me for being so excited about HIS adventures, I never understood the reason for his sudden anger after a time of joy. We reached my home and we had to depart but before going inside he promised to someday read me one of his novels, the mere thought of him reading to me his novels made my heart dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
That night I spoke about Ludwig during dinner to grandpa and Lovino, they both kept quiet while I spoke. When I told them that he had promised to read me his novels I heard them gasp; grandpa cleared his throat and Lovino hit the table leg with his foot to cover their reaction, they were hiding something. I was confused and curious of what was the cause for their reaction. -Grandpa, Fratello is something wrong?- Grandpa cleared his throat once again. -Ah it's nothing Feli, don't worry about it. Um Lovino why don't you bring your old grandpa a glass of wine? Feliciano would you like some?- I heard Lovino stand up and walk away, I turned my head on the direction of his footsteps. -No thank you grandpa. Fratello what's bothering you? Did something happen? Was it something I said?- Lovino set the bottle of wine really loudly, even though I couldn't see his face I knew when he was bothered, sad, angry, happy or when he was lying just by his movements and actions. -It's nothing I just remembered that stupid Antonio owes me money and he hasn't returned that book he borrowed.- He was nervous, bothered and he was hiding something, I knew Antonio had asked to borrow a book but brother wouldn't care if he never got the book back; he was lying to me. I knew he wouldn't tell me with grandpa there so I decided to go along with his game, I would ask him later on when we were alone. -So, how much money did Antonio ask for? Is it that much to annoy you?- his voice had a speck of truth. -It wasn't that much but I needed that money for my job, I forgot I had to buy a client a special item so I lent him that money- Grandpa interrupted our conversation. -So Feli did you hear what your old man did today?!- I turned my head to grandpa just to assure him I was listening and shook my head so he continued. -There was this HUGE bear that came out of the forest and tried to eat some of the tomatoes from the fields! So I chased him off with my pickaxe. Hah! You've never seen a bear run so fast!- the room was filled with grandpas' loud laughter, I heard Lovino set down grandpas' glass of wine and sat down. Grandpa stopped laughing and drank his wine. Lovino gave me a small kick on the leg so I would turn to him, he grabbed my hand and started writing on it with his finger. He started talking but what he said and what he wrote were two things completely different. -Felicinano you should be more careful when you go outside alone. I heard from the baker that you were attacked by those little bastards, "-are you ok? I told you not to go alone didn't I? I was worried sick over here!-" he didn't say anything else though, I broke his nose "-that fu****g bastard. Dared to say he was too busy to help out my little brother!-" I'll beat up those brats the next time I see their buts 'round you "-we'll more about it after the old man goes to sleep-" and when that happens they'll wish they hadn't come out!- I didn't notice but grandpa had refilled his glass of wine several times and he was now dead drunk. His incoherent talk and uncontrollable laugh were proof of it. He was talking about working on the fields, then he changed to women, then to life lessons and finally to our childhood and how he raised us before Lovino stopped him by hitting him on the head, I heard grandpa grunting in complain. Brother sounded annoyed. -Old man you're drunk AGAIN! Take some water and go to sleep, you have to work on the tomato fields early tomorrow don't ya?- Grandpa grunted once again and gulped down the water, he left the room singing "Besame mucho" with a hoarse voice -BESAME~ BESAME MUCHO~ COMO SI FUERA ESTA NOCHE LA ULTIMA VEZ~ BESAME~ BESAME MUCHO~ QUE TENGO MIEDO PERDERTE, PERDERTE DESPUES~ [and now for translation :3 "kiss me~ kiss me lots~ like if this night was the last time~ kiss me~ kiss me lots~ that I'm afraid of loosing you, loosing you later~" translated as accurate as possible :3 shutting up now]- Lovino came to me and grabbed my hand, he pulled me outside away from grandpas' bedroom. It was quiet and calm, the wind blowed and it smelled of burning wood. I sat down as I was told by Lovino, the rustling of the grass as he was sitting down told me where he was. He took my arm to reassure me he was there, his hand were a little shaky. -Feliciano...you shouldn't so outside on your own like that. What of something bad happens?- I didn't know where he was going to -but it didn't! Fratello I can't stay at home all the time! I feel lonely and scared!- he was starting to raise his voice a little -What are you afraid of?! You're safe! There's no one here that can hurt you!- I started raising my voice as well; my voice was shaking, I knew it. -I'm afraid of being useless Fratello! I'm afraid of the world going on without me! You don't know what it feels like not being able to see your world, not being able to DO something! I can't do anything, and I feel like I'm just holding you back; you and grandpa. I don't want you to waste your life because of me. You wanted to be a pilot didn't you? You would always fantasize about flying when we were kids. You should be going to college, you should study to be a pilot, you should fulfill your dream. Don't you want that? To fly like the birds? To be free?- There was no response, Lovino just sat there and kept quiet. I heard the rustling of the grass, he was standing up. -Fratello I'm sorry, I didn't mean...- I was cut off -Do whatever the fuck you want bastard!- Lovino took off leaving me there, alone and in the darkness. My sudden realization that I was alone scared me; I didn't know where I was in our land, I didn't k ow how to return, Lovino left me and I didn't know how to go back. My fear turned to anxiety as I walked around the land; there was nothing I could use to identify where I was, our land was mostly flat an plain. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, they started streaming down my cheeks. I tripped over the fence, I left our land, but from which side? Our land had a road on the front and another one very similar on the back, the quiet road was on the middle. I walked down the road, crying, almost screaming for help. A dog barked as I walked by and soon others joined in. I fell down for the fourth time, I couldn't stand up anymore; my legs had given up to the fear, anxiety and the several falls. I was sitting on the cold ground, wind flowing by and darkness covering me; when I heard the crunching of the dirt. I perked up, fear starting to take over my body, I wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't move; the steps got closer, there was more than one walking on the road. I felt a light on my back and someone spoke, I knew this voice. -Feliciano? Vhat are you doing here? Are you ok?- My legs finally responded, I stood up and ran to Ludwig's arms, I think I made him drop his lantern because I heard something hit the ground. Wet noses sniffed my probably bleeding foot, I lost one of my sandals on the way; Ludwig held me close comforting me, moving his hand through my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
Ludwig gave me a light kiss on the forehead, and kept running his hand trough my hair. There was a light pull on his left arm followed by a whine, I believe he looked down. Whatever it was what he saw made him tense up, he stopped his hand and was silent. He let me go and took a step backward, tears were still falling from my eyes but I was calm now; I heard him speak with a strong and commanding voice in german, probably a command to his dogs. There were some steps that followed and then he picked me up, his action startled me and I was beginning to move when he spoke in a soft but still strong voice -Don't move around too much, I might drop you- I froze and my heart was racing. My mind was blank, as he started walking there were a few whines and barks behind him. I doubted for a moment, but I spoke almost in a whisper -I...I can walk on my own, I just lost a shoe that is all. I can still walk, so...would you let me dow...- Ludwig interrupted me with a soft and gentle voice. -But your foot is bleeding. Did you not notize? I vill carry you to your house- his confidence and determination froze my body and emptied my mind. As he walked in the silence of the night he began to hum a lullaby, his voice was deep but in harmony with the night; it blended and completed as if Ludwig and the night were one, as if they were two halves of the same beauty. My eyes started feeling heavy, and my heartbeat slowed down. His warmth comforted me, his heartbeat gave me peace, his voice kept me safe. My eyes were closed but I saw a light, I must be dreaming. I walked toward the light, I could hear the echo of my footsteps and...a voice...from the direction of the light. I started running towards the light, the voice got louder and I could also listen to the birds singing. I ran through the light and on the other side there was a field...with a big oak tree...and a...man sitting under it...I was seeing a field and a man in my dreams...how? My dreams were always dark or bright and always filled with sound, never images; how could I be seeing something I've never seen before? I walked, slowly towards the man he was wearing a suit but I could see through his clothes that he was well built. His hair was light and it was combed back, he was singing. As I got closer the buff man turned into a small boy, he was singing the same beautiful song as the man was singing earlier. I stood next to the boy and he stopped singing; he looked at me and smiled, it felt warm. -who are you?- The boy smiled and pointed up and after a few moments of my silence he spoke, his voice sounded like an old radio but he sounded familiar. -do you not remember me? It's been so long. But I missed you all these years; I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly but there was nothing I could do to avoid it, I'm sorry.- Tears started dripping from my eyes as memories flew through my mind; I met a boy when I was younger but he left and I didn't know why, he saved me from some boys that were picking on me and forced me to undress and put on a dress. He came to my rescue just like Ludwig did earlier; he was really nice and stayed on a house nearby that his family owned. I wasn't allowed to go there, I still don't know why; so we met under the big oak tree near the border of our land, every time we met was as special as the first. Suddenly the sky darkened and on the distance a dark figure appeared. He had short dark hair with a strange curl and bright but dark eyes. The little boy turned back into that big buff man he was when my dream began, but his voice sounded muffled this time. -what is it that you wish?- The dark man came closer, his body language clearly said that he was angry and the buff man got a little tense as he got closer. I saw the dark man's mouth move but I couldn't hear what he said. The buff man spoke -it is not my fault! You should have been looking after him correctly!- the dark man ran to confront him and grabbed him by the collar. I couldn't move, my legs weren't responding and I couldn't speak either, it was as if I didn't exist or like this was just a memory. My legs finally responded and I ran to them, I tried to pull him away but my hand just went through him, my eyesight started getting blurry but I could still listen to them scream at each other even though I couldn't understand what they said. The last thing that I saw was the dark man with an angry screaming face and the buff man with a troubled face.


End file.
